Ten Songs  Tudors
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: Ten songs chosen at random by my iPod. Deals with Henry, Anne Boleyn, Katherine of Aragon and others. Please read and review. Rated K  but can increase rating if you think it needs it.


A ten song iPod challenge, with various members of the Tudors cast. I own nothing, especially not The Tudors, or the songs mentioned below. Please read and review

I'm A Believer – The Monkees

Henry Tudor was unlucky in love. His first true love had denied him his heart's desire. His second true love had betrayed his heart. Along the way, he'd had casual affairs but he'd always been the one to get hurt – husbands getting in the way, unwanted pregnancies forcing a relationship to end – but despite the many disappointments, he'd never given up hope that one day he might find his One True Love. And then one day, he did find her. Coming into a room quietly, and in an unassuming manner – not like his shrew of a wife – she'd stolen his heart. He knew that this time, his love would be returned, and nothing would be denied him. Henry Tudor believed in love once more, now that he'd met Jane Seymour.

Romeo and Juliet – Dire Straits

Queen Elizabeth sat on her throne, watching the latest play by Master Shakespeare. She'd hoped – hinted – for a comedy, but had been presented with a tragedy instead. She'd decided to be displeased, until the story had captured her imagination and her heart. She knew all about doomed love. Her many suitors had all vanished into dust, now that she was no longer a desirable match. Her youth and beauty had faded long ago, and along them her chances of continuing the dynasty her grandfather had started. But mostly, she knew about doomed love, because it was her parents' story. Her father had torn the country apart for her mother, and the great love he had for her. And then he'd killed her, and killed a part of himself in the process. Their story had not ended happily, and it was the reason why Elizabeth's story would not end happily. So Elizabeth would insist that Master Shakespeare present her with a comedy next, but she'd keep Romeo and Juliet as a favourite. Anything that made her feel close to her parents was to be treasured.

21 Guns – Green Day

Catherine Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk sat alone in her bedchamber, wanting to go to her husband, wanting her husband to come to her, but being too proud to admit this to herself or to him. She knew that he'd had no choice – he had to follow the King's orders – and that his conscience was torturing him for his actions. But she couldn't stand knowing that the kind, gentle man that she'd married had been the direct cause of the deaths of thousands of people, including young boys no older than his own son. The sound of the door opening shook Catherine from her reverie; her husband stood in the doorway. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She responded by holding out her arms to him; he ran into them then swept her up into a tight embrace. Putting her back down onto her feet, they gazed into each other's eyes. Though no words were spoken, forgiveness was asked for, and given.

Hit 'em Up Style – Blu Cantrell

Anne backed away from the door in shock. She'd just seen her husband – the King of England – with one of her ladies in waiting, Jane Seymour, in his arms. Angry tears came to her eyes but she blinked them away, and instead walked off to her rooms, dignity emanating from her every move. Once there, she ordered several new gowns to be made for herself, and then began organising a pageant. She knew that later, when her husband had sated his lust for others, would give her anything she wished to keep her quiet, especially as she'd choose this evening to tell him her news – she was carrying his child once again. So she used his money and his fortune to make herself feel better about his new mistress. And if another man happened to notice her while she was wearing his new 'present', then that would hardly be her fault, would it?

High – James Blunt

Thomas Culpeper thought that he'd never seen so lovely a sight as the one that greeted him as he entered the King's chambers that morning. A vision of loveliness, with blonde hair falling round her face unbound, her cast off hood lying on the floor next to her chair. Striking blue eyes that seemed to draw him in, allowing no resistance. And a slender figure that left nothing wanting. It was all he could do not to offer for her hand on the spot. Until he saw that her beautiful, china white hand was being held in the king's red paw. The King was gazing into the face of this vision of perfection and whispering inaudible sweet nothings. Yet when the ravishing beauty looked up into Thomas' face and held his gaze for a second longer than was modest, he could have flown through the sky. So this was the king's wife, Katherine Howard.

Our Farewell – Within Temptation

Mary Tudor lay on her bed, silent, angry tears running down her face. Her mother had been taken from her many years before, but now she was truly gone. It had been nearly ten years since they'd last seen each other, and Mary's memories were already faded. The wonderful smile wasn't vivid anymore. She couldn't feel her mother's arms the way she once had. She had known that eventually it would come to this, but she always thought that she would be with her mother when it happened. Instead, her mother had died alone, with only servants to witness her passing. And now Mary was left in this world, alone without a friend. And her father, who had been married to her mother for almost 30 years, celebrated her death and mocked her instead of mourning her. The one thing that upset Mary most was that she had not known that the last time she had seen her mother would be the last time. They had not said a proper farewell, and now Mary would never get the chance to say farewell to her beloved mother.

Still figuring Out – Elliot Minor

Henry paused while writing his latest letter to Anne. He could barely concentrate on writing to her, so distracted was he by thoughts of her. He knew they would be together, it was just the 'how' that was eluding him. He loved her, and he knew, though she may deny it, that she loved him too. She loved Henry, the man, not Henry, the King. All he had to do was figure out how to keep her always with him. He had to somehow divorce Katherine, but that was proving difficult. And yet, Henry knew that he would and could do anything as long as it meant Anne would be his, forever and for always.

For Whom The Bell Tolls - Metallica

Anne lay in bed listening to the sounds of the tower. Not silence as many would assume, there was so much noise it often kept her awake at night. The jailers moving around, ensuring that all the prisoners were secured. The night-watchman calling the time every hour. This way, she counted down the hours of her last night on earth. She'd heard that at prisons where the common people were held the night before an execution, they could hear the bells tolling, announcing an imminent death. She wondered if it would be a comfort – a reminder that soon all earthly suffering would cease; or would the sound of a chilling sepulchral bell serve as a warning that the hearer had done wrong and was about to be punished in the highest manner. About to give in to sleep, she fancied that she could hear a far off bell tolling, just for her.

I'd Do Anything For Love – Meatloaf

"I would do anything for love. I would cross oceans to be with my husband. I would leave my people forever to take my rightful place beside my husband on the throne, ruling together. I would say goodbye to him when we were still very much in love. I would deny to the world the sweet love that had been ours. I would endure years of humiliation and near starvation as my money grabbing father in law decided what to do with me. I would eventually marry my beloved husband, uncouth, brash, arrogant younger brother. I would pretend, once again, that I had never loved the sweet boy I had loved so deeply in my youth. I would in time come to fall in love with the uncouth, brash, arrogant second brother. I would bear him children, and not cry because they were his and not his brother's. I would turn a blind eye while my husband had affairs – after all, didn't I betray him daily by not being who he thought I was? I would do all these things and more for the love of my dear Arthur, who made me promise that should anything ever happen to him, I would marry Henry, bear children, make them great, and rule England beside him. The England that Arthur loved needed a steady influence to counteract Henry's impetuous way of ruling. But there is one thing I will not do, not for love of Henry, not for love of Mary, not even for love of Arthur. I will not stand up and admit that everything that i have said and done for the last 30 years has been a lie. I will not allow Henry to push me aside so he can marry his whore. To do so would be to break my promise to Arthur, and that I will not do, not even for love."

It's All Your Fault – Pink

Henry lay on his bed, alone. His body was aching and getting weaker every day. His mind, unfortunately, was still as sharp as ever. So he knew how bad he had become – how far the mighty had fallen. Thinking back on his life, he had only regrets. No one would ever have anything good to say about him. He fancied he heard Anne's voice, teasingly young, as he remembered it in his dreams, even now, 11 years after her death. "It's all your fault, Henry". Henry had caused life, and he had caused death, but now, his attendants could barely believe it, looking at the old and tired man resting on his bed. He most likely would never stand again, but would be there until the sweet release of death. But in his mind, Henry was young again, thinking about how it would be done differently.

Thanks for reading. The last one was the hardest to do but I did the best I could. Hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
